


Long weeks need a weekend

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shiro works too hard and Keith resorts to foul play to get what he wants, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), all bits are vagued i'm a coward, and by foul play i mean sexy text pics, cis Keith, no afab language, they're married because I'm sappy, weird how voltron ended after season 7 and everyone lived happily ever after right wow haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: I tweeted "Hear me out: a fic where Keith is riding Shiro's dick and it's super awesome and hot but plot twist at the end when they're snuggling and cleaning up and Shiro takes his strap off #transshiro" and then realized I could just do that, so here ya go.It was a fairly tame picture, all things considered, but looking at it set Shiro’s pulse thumping in his neck and his eyes darting around the room to make sure he was alone. Shiro loved everything about Keith: his fiery determination, his steadfast righteousness, his fierce loyalty, off color sense of humor, the whole package. Those legs, though… Shiro was only human, after all.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Long weeks need a weekend

Shiro’s phone buzzed on his desk. He knew he should ignore it — the stack of paperwork in his inbox had somehow increased throughout the day despite his best efforts — but he swiped it from the corner anyway. The clock on his lockscreen blared an angry 8:49pm and he knew before he opened Keith’s message that it would be some variety of  _ when are you leaving?  _

This particular variety, however, was usually the last in Keith’s arsenal. 

It was a fairly tame picture, all things considered, but looking at it set Shiro’s pulse thumping in his neck and his eyes darting around the room to make sure he was alone. Shiro loved everything about Keith: his fiery determination, his steadfast righteousness, his fierce loyalty, off color sense of humor, the whole package. Those legs, though… Shiro was only human, after all. 

The picture was clearly taken in their quarters. Though Shiro had made the bed with military precision that morning, as usual, now the plain white bedspread was mussed and the blanket hung halfway off the side, partially bunched between Keith's knees. The scarred, yet completely perfect, backs of Keith’s thighs were center frame; he was clearly on his hands and knees on the bed, taking the picture with more than impressive dexterity. The heels of his feet ended the picture, a perfect double L shape of creamy skin against the white background. 

It was captioned simply,  _ I miss you.  _

Shiro’s mouth was already watering at the sight, but he couldn’t help zooming in. There was a bruise on the inside of Keith’s left thigh that hadn’t quite healed from their last adventurous night and Shiro was determined to see it in all its yellow-green glory. Something else caught his eye, though: a tiny bead of liquid clinging to Keith's skin, a shiny trail marking its path from somewhere higher than the photo had captured. Shiro only needed one guess before he was frantically finishing his last email of the night. Iverson could take care of things for a few hours, he was sure. 

Atlas was in transit through the wilds of space, lightyears from anything potentially dangerous or note-worthy. Guilt still panged at the captain’s chest as he pulled his ID card from the system. One more look at the picture Keith had sent made his choice seem more than justifiable. 

Who knew when he’d next see his husband after they landed? The Blades had made it their mission to help the poor downtrodden people of the universe who had been subjugated by the Galra Empire for so long under Zarkon’s reign. Shiro would never have held such a righteous cause against Keith, would never have been angry at the long, lonely weeks apart while they were both helping to rebuild. But he’d also been through enough to know not to squander any opportunity. Especially not one so tantalizing. 

Shiro raced through the halls as inconspicuously as he could, not for the first time thanking his lucky stars for his long, powerful legs that propelled him through the winding corridors of the ship. Thankfully, most of the day crew had long been relieved of their duties by the comparatively minimal night crew, so his interactions were few and far between. 

Finally, blessedly, he made it to the quarters he shared with Keith. His heart was pounding and his hands were already reaching for the buttons and clasps on his uniform as soon as he walked in the door. At the  _ beep click hiss  _ that announced his entry, Keith sauntered in from the bedroom, draping himself halfway across the door frame with a smirk. 

“Guess you got my message.” 

Shiro’s throat was dry just looking at the long, lean lines of muscle splayed out before him. Keith was beautiful and powerful and all his and Shiro sometimes still couldn’t fathom what he’d done to deserve such a wonderful thing. 

“Yeah.” Shiro’s own voice surprised him. The husky edge of arousal combined with hours locked in his office, not speaking, made him sound like he’d been drinking gravel all evening. “Am I getting too predictable?” 

Keith’s laugh was like honey with an edge that sent lightning down Shiro’s spine. “‘Course not,” he said with a wink. “Why don’t you go get ready for me? I’ll be in bed.” 

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. Only very narrowly managing to make it to their bathroom without ripping any buttons off of his uniform, he undressed and freshened himself up in record time. The rumpled pile of clothing on the floor would be a problem for tomorrow, he decided definitively as he stepped over it and practically leapt into bed. 

Keith laughed again, wrapping his arms around Shiro and melting into the smouldering kiss Shiro pressed into his entire body. Shiro had been on the brink of exhaustion in his office, but all the caffeine on the ship could never have energized him like that one kiss did. Somehow Keith always seemed to know exactly what Shiro needed, and right now, it was him. 

“God, you look so good,” Shiro groaned, peppering kisses down Keith’s chin and jaw, latching his teeth into a spot between Keith’s neck and shoulder that he knew would turn Keith into putty in his hands. “Taste so good.” 

Keith moaned and arched up into him, sending electric chills down Shiro’s spine with every inch of skin on skin contact. “Missed you all day.” 

Shiro couldn’t help moving back to capture Keith’s lips again. “Missed you too,” he murmured against them. 

His left hand quested down Keith’s body, stroking every spot he knew would cause Keith’s breath to hitch, every sensitive line of long-healed scar tissue Keith would groan as his fingers ghosted across, the touch against the bone of his hip that Keith would gasp and arc into like a bowstring ready to snap. No matter how many times Shiro did it, it never got dull. 

Shiro’s fingers wandered low enough to dip into the slick, messy leftovers that had caught his eye in the photo and he followed the wet line up between Keith’s legs, between the firm muscles of his thighs and nearly sobbed at how open and slick Keith was for him. 

“Told you I missed you,” Keith gasped as another finger slid in. “Ready for you, so ready.” 

That was all Shiro needed to reach down his own body, slicking himself up with the residue on his fingers. “God, baby.” Thoughts were sparse in Shiro’s head as he lined himself up, pushing into Keith slowly and gently as he always did. 

“Wait.” 

Keith’s hand on his chest stilled him just as his soft plea did. Shiro looked up into his eyes, asking what was wrong without saying it. 

“Wanna see you. Switch me.” 

Shiro swallowed hard and rolled onto his back, letting Keith climb on top of his hips. With a practiced motion, Keith sunk down onto him far faster than Shiro would have done had he been in control. His teeth dug into his lip as he stifled a cry at the sight. 

“No,” Keith said, reaching up to drag Shiro’s lip from between his teeth. “Let me hear you, wanna hear you, please.” He punctuated his words with just a slight rock of his hips, every motion sending shockwaves of pleasure all through Shiro’s body. 

He couldn’t help but give Keith what he wanted and so he let the moans and grunts spill from his lips, babbling nonsense as Keith’s body rocked above him. 

“Ah, Shiro. Fuck. You feel so good,” Keith sobbed, reaching out to thread his fingers with Shiro’s, pinning Shiro’s hands next to his ears.

All Shiro could do was thrust his hips upwards in time with Keith’s much more elegant rhythm. “That’s it baby, fuck, you’re amazing, just like that.” The words spilled from Shiro’s mouth nearly incoherently. 

The click and whir of his mechanical arm straining against Keith’s grip as he fought to keep Shiro from thrashing was only barely audible over the wanton cries and wet slap of sweat-slick skin on skin. Keith’s steady tempo wavered, hips jutting and shaking as he moved.

“So close,” he groaned, releasing Shiro’s left wrist and tightening his grasp on the right. “Touch me.” 

Shiro reached down and took Keith in hand, pumping his fist hard and fast just how Keith liked it. “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Shiro said as steadily as he could manage, though his vision was spotting and his stomach was coiled in knots, desperate to hold on until Keith was there. 

It didn’t take long. “Shiro…” It came out almost a whisper. “Shiro!” And then a shout. And then Keith was spilling out over Shiro’s hand and stomach. 

Shiro let himself go, let the feeling of Keith riding him through his release wash over him as heat and electricity radiated through his body. His breath caught in his throat, barely half of Keith’s name wobbling from his lips before he shivered and convulsed, past the point of speech. 

Heart still pounding, Shiro came to his senses with Keith splayed over him, not at all worried about the mess. Noticing Shiro’s eyes flutter open, Keith leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Maybe you should work late more often.” 

Shiro laughed and shook his head, pushing gently at Keith’s shoulders. The straps against his hips had begun to dig into the sensitive skin there, and he fumbled with them until Keith batted his hands away. Practiced fingers danced along the harness and loosened it enough for Shiro to wriggle free. He grunted as the hard plastic slipped out of him, followed by a mess he was far too tired to clean up. 

As if sensing Shiro’s relaxation waning, Keith pressed a quick peck to his cheek and hopped nimbly out of bed to the bathroom, harness in hand. The water ran for a while and Shiro smiled as he heard the cupboard click shut. A cleaner Keith returned shortly thereafter, damp cloth in hand. 

Shiro reached for it, but Keith once again batted his hand away. “I got it, you rest.” 

“I’m not  _ that  _ old, Keith,” Shiro said, his tone only slightly teasing. He knew Keith could read his gratefulness on his face. 

Keith tenderly wiped away the mess between Shiro’s legs, and then his own mess from Shiro’s chest and hand after folding the cloth over. He tossed the rag in the vague direction of the hamper, and Shiro laughed as it landed well past the rim and hit the floor somewhat beyond. Keith ignored it completely, sliding back into bed.

Shiro opened his arms wide and Keith nestled against his chest with a sigh. Refusing to let go, Shiro squeezed Keith against himself with his right hand, questing out for the blanket underneath them with his left. Keith laughed and bucked against him as Shiro rocked them back and forth to pull the comforter over them. 

“Such a dork,” Keith chastised fondly. 

Shiro grinned. “You love me.” 

Keith chuckled again and pressed another kiss to his cheek. “True,” he said, leaning over Shiro to switch off the lamp. 

Warm and cozy under the blanket, all of Shiro’s paperwork and worries seemed lightyears away. All that mattered was falling asleep in his husband’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cry about how in love Sheith are with me [on twitter!](https://twitter.com/lasersheith)


End file.
